La confesión
by serendipity-789
Summary: Revisión de mi primera historia, con el segundo capítulo que prometí. Pansy en su lecho de muerte, le confiesa a Harry el secreto de Draco. Si no te gusta el Slash... no leas el segundo capítulo.
1. Default Chapter

Hola, holita…

Esta fue la primera historia que escribí… uf, hace siglos, jajajajajaja. Bueno, mi beta Anna Lylian me aconsejó corregir y repasar viejos escritos, y a mí eso me pareció estupendo. Ahora con la salida del final de la saga de J.K. Rowling, me entró cierta melancolía, y al releerlo con las correcciones me salió la segunda parte que termina de redondear esta historia y que a algunos/as de vosotros/as os había prometido hace tiempo.

Espero que os guste como quedó toda la historia.

Bss. S.

LA CONFESIÓN

Durante el Oficio le había visto a lo lejos, observándolo todo, y observó como se quedaba quieto cuando todos se iban después de darle el pésame. Se arrodilló frente a la lápida de su esposa y rezó unos instantes. Al rato, mientras recorría con sus dedos el mármol dijo:

- Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira

Aunque no mirase para atrás, sabía que él estaba ahí, observándole, porque siempre había estado ahí, vigilando a lo lejos con sus ojos grises.

Al principio creyó que era odio lo que le empujaba a estar en todos los momentos importantes de su vida post-Hogwarts, creía que el rubio tenia la intención de amargarle la existencia, ya que él había cambiado lo que iba a ser su "brillante futuro como mortífago" dejándole sólo, en un mundo de negocios que él odiaba, y con un apellido que hacía que fuera a su vez odiado por sus "socios".

Pero hacía 3 días que había descubierto la verdad.

- FLASH BACK -

Harry estaba sentado en un sofá de su habitación velando a su moribunda esposa, esa afición suya de fumar, porque la hacía más sofisticada, la había llevado, a sus 30 años, yacer moribunda en una cama con un cáncer que la devoraba poco a poco. Podía oír los silbidos rítmicos de su respiración que le adormecían lentamente.

- Harry

Él se sobresaltó, y la miró con dulzura.

- Tengo que confesarte algo, cariño.

- ¿Confe…?

- No, no me interrumpas, ya casi no me quedan fuerzas, y presiento que el fin está cerca…

- Pansy, amor, descansa, no creo que necesites contarme nada que…

- ¡Escúchame!... Por favor, es muy importante para mí que lo sepas.

Pansy respiró profundamente antes de continuar, mientras Harry la ayudaba a acomodar la almohada y se preparaba. Sabía que era importante, porque su esposa rara vez era tan tajante con él, al menos desde que se casaron. Le acercó un vaso con agua a los labios, ella lo rechazó suavemente con la cabeza y comenzó.

- Antes de nada quiero que sepas que te quiero como no he querido a ningún otro hombre, y que puedes juzgarme y rechazarme por lo que te voy a contar, pero que aún así, te llevaré conmigo allá donde vaya.

- Pansy….

Harry se había tensado ligeramente al oír estas palabras "¿más que a ningún otro?" En ese momento se le apareció en la memoria un recuerdo, una sombra que le había perseguido todos los días importantes de su vida. Su despedida de soltero, su boda, el nacimiento de Orión¡Dios! Ella había sido suya antes que de nadie y sólo el cielo sabía la de veces que había dudado si aún no lo era.

Tragó saliva, y miró directamente a los ojos de su esposa.

- Sí, te voy a hablar de Draco. Sé lo que has pasado, por eso te lo tengo que explicar…. Estoy rompiendo un juramento que le hice…. pero mereces saberlo, déjame continuar…. Por favor.

Asintió levemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Había sido tan bella…. Aún lo era, y en su recuerdo siempre lo sería.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando al acabar la universidad aparecí en tu apartamento?

- Si, estabas toda empapada porque llovía a mares, y temblabas, temblabas de miedo porque…

- No, no era miedo, era rabia.

Harry abrió los ojos con asombro mientras Pansy miraba sus manos como buscando algo.

- Sabes que desde Hogwarts estuve detrás de Draco, siempre siguiéndole, siempre fiel, fui su amiga y su amante, y esperaba ser su esposa, pero aquella noche…. Aquella noche… le pedí matrimonio. ¡No¡Espera! Sigue escuchándome, por favor…. - Bebió un poco de agua y continuó - Se lo dije y él me dijo que no era posible, que no me amaba. Mis peores presentimientos desde siempre se hicieron realidad en ese instante. ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que su odio era fingido y que te amaba, sí, lo pensé desde la primera vez que me entregué a él y al salir de nuestro escondite te encontramos por los pasillos y él en vez de ir a por ti se escondió en un aula. Esa noche, al decirme que no, le pregunté y me lo confirmó, te amaba desde la primera vez que te vio sobre la escoba y, aunque sabía que no podía tenerte, no iba a enlazarse con nadie más.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas con todas aquellas palabras, no entendía, no podía entender… ¿Draco¿Enamorado de él? Esto era una broma pesada, estaba durmiendo y pronto despertaría en el sofá y todo sería una pesadilla. Una tos seca le devolvió al mundo real y escuchó a Pansy como seguía con su confesión.

- Estaba tan rabiosa, tan frustrada que… Entiéndeme, estaba dolida con él por no amarme, y contigo por se su objeto de deseo. Salí corriendo de su casa y por el camino se me ocurrió. Me vengaría de los dos. Si conseguía enamorarte, a él le rompería el corazón, y si después te abandonaba te lo partiría a ti, y él no podría soportarlo.

Pansy paró unos segundos para reorganizar su cabeza, miró a su esposo y vio como sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que tanto había llegado a amar, estaban turbios. Pero ahora que había comenzado… tenía tentaciones de parar…. Pero no, él debía saber la verdad.

- Tu complejo de "salvador" me facilitó el camino. Enamorarte fue fácil, en el fondo estabas falto de cariño y de atención, y yo había sido educada para ser la perfecta compañera así que…. Pero Draco me leyó el pensamiento, y un día vino a verme, se había enterado no sé cómo, que me ibas a pedir matrimonio. Nunca le había visto tan furioso. Me amenazó, sí, me dijo que si te hacía daño me mataría, mataría a todos mis seres queridos. Recuerdo que me reí en su cara, había ganado la partida, había ganado al gran Draco Malfoy, y entonces me dijo: "Seré tuyo si eso es lo que quieres, pero a cambio Harry no debe sufrir".

Harry respiró profundamente, llevaba unos segundos sin respirar, su cerebro no podía asimilar lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creerlo.

- ¡Basta! No quiero escuchar más, no puedo seguir con esto.

Harry se levantó y avanzó hacia la venta de la habitación.

- Harry, yo…

- ¡No! Basta, no puedo. ¿Me estas diciendo que te casaste conmigo para acostarte con Draco¿Me estás diciendo eso?

No sabía si enfadarse, llorar, reír, matarla o romperlo todo, no sabía que hacer. La furia empezaba a adueñarse de él.

- No, no Harry, escúchame, deja que te cuente, deja que me explique. Por favor, por nuestro hijo, escúchame, déjame terminar.

- No metas a Orión en esto, no te atrevas.

Harry la miró amenazante, pero se encontró con los ojos suplicantes de su esposa. ¡Dios¡Como la amaba! Bajó la mirada, y con la mano le indicó que siguiera, estaba deseando que todo acabase.

- Gracias…. -Harry no la miró- Sí, él se ofreció a cambio de que no te hiciera daño, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por ti, y aún lo hace…. Pero continúo. Acepté su oferta, humillar eternamente a un Malfoy es un triunfo. Con lo que no conté es que cuando me lo pediste…. Cuando me pediste matrimonio, yo… me di cuenta… te miré a los ojos y comprendí que no podría estar sin ti, que te necesitaba… que te quería. Poco a poco te habías colado en mi vida y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Comprendí lo que Draco hacía tiempo había visto en ti, y entendí porque había dado su felicidad a cambio de la tuya.

- Pansy, júrame que no me mientes.

- Te lo juro, te lo juré el día de nuestra boda y no mentía.

De repente una brisa fresca entró por la ventana, y ambos la recibieron con gratitud. Pansy tosió de nuevo, vio como su esposo le acercaba un vaso de agua, y como en sus ojos el vendaval había pasado. La estaba creyendo y agradeció que el corazón de su esposo fuese tan grande. Él se sentó a su lado en la cama, y empezó a acariciarle los cabellos mientras ella bebía otro sorbo.

- Fui donde Draco y rompí el acuerdo. Pero no creyó mis intenciones, creyó que yo había decidido seguir por cuestiones más materiales y que el riesgo de una infidelidad descubierta me hacía vulnerable. Intentó avisarte en tu despedida de soltero, pero Ron no le dejó acercarse. En la boda fue a recordarme que él me vigilaba, y cada vez que podía peligrar tu felicidad aparecía para asegurarse que estabas bien.

- Quién lo iba a pensar, Draco preocupado.

- Mucho. Cuando yo no me quedaba embarazada fue él quien me llevó a todos los especialista que había hasta que me quedé. Cuando se acercaba una fecha importante, él me mandaba una lechuza para recordármela. Se convirtió en mi sombra y tu ángel. Cuando enfermé….

- Así que todos estos años…. Él…

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

- Porque me hizo jurarlo, Harry. Porque se conformó con su papel de sombra. Porque no soportaría que tu orgullo y desprecio te alejasen de él. Aún te ama.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

- Porque cuando yo me vaya… no quiero que seas injusto con él, no quiero que lo alejes, quiero que dejes que te ayude. Se lo ha ganado.

- FIN DEL FLASH BACK –

- No es cierto, Potter, no seas tan duro.

- ¿Por qué?

- A veces la vida es diferente a como lo esperamos, la gente…

- Ya, ya. Me lo contó todo "Draco".

Se volvió hacia el rubio mientras decía esto último. Este le miró con las pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa. Intentó decir algo pero no le salió nada coherente que decir. Apartó la mirada durante unos segundos del moreno, pero enseguida los fijó de nuevo en sus pupilas verdes.

- Bien, entonces… Espero que sepas perdonarla, ella te amó.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Ya la perdoné. Pero tu…

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, "Harry", tengo la conciencia tranquila. Y quiero que sepas que por más que me desprecies podrás contar conmigo siempre que necesites algo.

- Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a por Orión, creo que necesitamos estar juntos.

- Si claro, yo…

Harry comenzó a caminar sin dejarlo terminar. Aún se encontraba extraño con todo esto. Draco se quedó quieto, mirando como todo por lo que había vivido y luchado se alejaba sin tan siquiera mirar atrás. Sus ojos tentaron en humedecerse, pero se obligó a mirar la tumba de su amiga y a recobrar la compostura.

- Siempre serás un Malfoy - Draco se giró al oír aquella frase, su vida le miraba de nuevo a los ojos - Si no te importa, Orión está en casa de Ron y Mione y está lejos para ir a pie.

- Claro – Sonrió - Tienes mi limousine a tu disposición.

- ¿Me acompañas o cuando termine te la envío de vuelta?

- Si me proteges de Weasley…

Harry sonrió por primera vez en muchos meses, mientras miraba con ojos limpios lo que iba a ser un nuevo comienzo ¿en soledad?...

--- Gracias por leer ---


	2. Chapter 2

Se nota que ha cambiado mi forma de escribir… jajajajaja. Bueno, lo prometí, así que aquí está el final.

Bss.S

--- 3 años después ---

Harry llegó tarde del cementerio.

Todos los años iba a poner unas flores en la tumba de su esposa, pero este año tenía que hablar con ella. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no sabía qué hacer, así que se había sentado en el suelo al pie de su lápida y se había pasado horas bajo la suave e insistente lluvia contando al viento sus problemas.

Las obras de su casa fueron con mucho retraso, así que lo que iba a ser un mes en casa de Draco con el niño ya iba camino de convertirse en tres. Él hubiese estado más cómodo en casa de Ron y Hermione, pero no tenían espacio y Draco, que como siempre estaba ahí, les ofreció su casa para el tiempo que fuese necesario.

La verdad es que desde la confesión de su esposa su relación con el rubio había mejorado. Draco seguía ocupándose de él en la distancia, y Harry simplemente se dejaba querer… aunque no como el rubio deseaba quererlo. Afortunadamente para el moreno, Draco jamás le había insinuado nada, ni le había pedido nada, lo que, hasta el momento, le habría puesto en una situación incómoda.

Pasó despacio del hall al salón, intentando no manchar con su ropa chorreante las carísimas alfombras que cubrían todos los suelos de la casa. No escuchaba a Orión jugar con sus juegos muggles, así que supuso que ya se habría acostado. Miró el reloj de pared del salón, las 11. Sí, definitivamente Draco ya lo habría acostado.

.-Toma – La voz suave del rubio le hizo girarse hacia el mueble bar – Te hará entrar en calor – Dijo ofreciéndole una copa de Coñac caliente – Estás empapado.

.-¿Por qué estás aún levantado? – Preguntó aceptando la copa.

.-Ya me conoces.

.-Hoy he hablado con el jefe de la obra… en una semana podremos dejarte tranquilo – Bebió un pequeño sorbo.

.-No tengo prisa en que os vayáis.

.-Gracias por todo, Draco. Pero estoy seguro de que estás loco por volver a recuperar tu casa y el silencio que reina en ella.

.-No… no me molestan tu hijo y sus amigos, si es lo que quieres decir. Esta casa siempre ha necesitado más risas… ¿Por qué no te pones ropa seca? Te he esperado para cenar.

.-Es tarde.

.-Sé que no te gusta cenar sólo, y a mí no me importa acostarme tarde.

Si había algo que admiraba del rubio, era su capacidad para hacer las cosas fáciles. Hacía unas semanas se había levantado enfadado con el mundo, y había intentado desfogarse de alguna forma. Por más que había intentado buscar un enfrentamiento con él, Draco se había mantenido tranquilo. Al final terminó dando golpes a la almohada hasta destrozarla. Luego fue a comprar otra y le pidió perdón, pero Draco sólo) le había sonreído y le había invitado a un helado.

La cena trascurrió en silencio, como siempre que estaban solos. Draco no era hablador y no iniciaba la conversación casi nunca, se limitaba a estar ahí y a hablar si es que Harry tenía ganas de hacerlo. Pero esta no era una de esas noches. El moreno estaba más taciturno de lo habitual, y Draco supuso que era por el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa.

.-Tenemos que hablar – Dijo Harry de repente sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

.-Tú dirás.

.-Vamos a tu salita – Indicó – No quiero que nos escuche… nadie.

Draco le siguió algo sorprendido. En los casi tres meses que llevaba viviendo allí, Harry jamás había entrado a solas con él en esa sala. Sí con algún niño herido que necesitaba una cura de urgencia por haberse caído de la escoba, o con algún elfo que se negaba a no cumplir con sus tareas domésticas por mucho que Harry le insistiera en no ser necesario, pero con él a solas, jamás. Ambos sabían que era el rincón privado del rubio. No se entraba allí salvo por caso de urgencia, era el lugar en el que Draco llevaba a sus amantes, aunque desde que Harry estaba en la casa, no había entrado ninguno. Era, además, la única sala que sólo podía abrir y cerrar el dueño, y estaba aislada del resto de la casa. También la usaba para cerrar negocios importantes en los que el secreto era esencial.

En cuanto Draco cerró la puerta, encendió un pequeño fuego en la chimenea que iluminó la estancia comenzando a caldearla. Harry se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas que estaba situado en frente a la chimenea, y esperó a que el rubio se sentara en el sillón cercano.

.-Draco… exactamente… a día de hoy… - El rubio le miró con curiosidad - ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? – Un rayo de sorpresa atravesó los ojos grises.

.-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

.-En realidad no… Sé lo que me contó mi difunta esposa hace tres años… y lo que intuyo por cómo me tratas… Pero tú y yo, jamás hemos hablado de ello.

.-¿Por qué quieres hablar de ello?

.-Necesito saber si estoy o no equivocado respecto a ti… sólo eso.

.-Te amo – Respondió tras unos segundos de silencio. El moreno apoyó la cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas y se quedó silencioso mirando el fuego.

.-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó al rato volviendo a mirarle a los ojos - ¿Cómo se sabe que se ama a otro hombre… que no es amistad?

.-Lo sé… igual que… De la misma forma que tú supiste que amabas a Pansy, supongo… Harry… amar es amar…

.-Pero ¿cómo sabes que no es amistad después de tantos años? – Insistió.

.-Soy amigo de muchos hombres, pero no siento por ellos lo mismo que por ti… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

.-Es que… yo no siento por ti lo mismo que por el resto de mis amigos – Draco contuvo la respiración – Pero no sé lo que es… No sé qué siento por ti. Creo que después de tantos años de odiarte me siento extraño teniéndote cerca.

.-¿Cómo supiste que amabas a Pansy? – El rubio se levantó del sillón y se sentó en el sofá cerca de Harry.

.-Pues… - Sonrió trayendo a su mente aquel preciso instante - Nos estábamos besando… y lo supe… sólo lo supe – Le miró de nuevo a los ojos – Pero no tengo pensado besarte a ti… No… ¡Merlín! Nunca he besado a un hombre – Dijo de forma que Draco rompió a reír.

.-Cierra los ojos – Le dijo acercándose aún más.

.-Draco… En serio… Sólo estoy confuso.

.-Pues vamos a solucionar eso… Así te podrás ir a dormir tranquilo esta noche.

.-Yo… pero… ¿Y si es que no? Yo no quiero hacerte daño. Te has portado muy bien conmigo y con Orión y… - Draco le puso la mano en los labios para que callara.

.-Hasta hace 10 minutos estaba convencido de que no… - Suspiró - Me conformo con haberte podido besar una vez en mi vida, Harry – Los ojos verdes temblaban a la luz de las llamas. Harry respiró nerviosamente un par de veces y los cerró, quedándose muy quieto.

Sintió como Draco se acomodaba cerca de él. Como, con una delicadeza exquisita, pasaba su mano por su cuello para sujetar su nuca con firmeza y como el aire caliente de su respiración le hacía cosquillas en sus labios segundos antes de que los acariciara con los suyos.

La sensación era muy agradable, sus labios unidos, acariciándose mutuamente… Notó la lengua del rubio recorriendo lentamente la apertura entre ambos, segundos antes de penetrar en su boca para profundizar al máximo. Toda su piel se erizó, e instintivamente respondió con su lengua, buscando un poco más.

Pegó su cuerpo al del rubio llevando sus manos a su espalda, y acomodando la postura para acercarse más. Draco se dejó acariciar, concentrado en seguir alargando ese beso lo máximo posible. Este era su sueño más largamente deseado… y lo quería disfrutar hasta el límite.

Se olvidó de que sólo era un beso… una prueba. Y su mano libre se deslizó por el costado del moreno hasta su cintura, rodeándolo y atrayéndolo hacia sí, de forma que lentamente se fue recostando, arrastrando consigo a Harry que quedó encima. En ese momento, cuando lo sintió sobre sí, gimió.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y se apartó tan bruscamente que cayó al suelo. Draco se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era tarde. El moreno miraba hacia la puerta con desesperación. Giró su mano y ésta se abrió. Harry salió como si fuera un gato huyendo del agua fría, dejando al rubio sumido en la angustia.

Mientras el moreno corría escaleras arriba, Draco se quedaba tumbado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y acariciando sus labios con los dedos. Había sido suyo unos minutos… y eso era más de lo que nunca hubiera soñado conseguir.

Harry llegó a su habitación alterado… ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?... Miró al frente, a través de los grandes ventanales. Vio una enorme luna creciente sonriendo en el cielo. Se giró sobre sí mismo y salió de nuevo de su habitación rumbo a la sala de Draco.

Se quedó en la puerta unos segundos, intentando convencerse de lo que iba a hacer, pero no lo consiguió… ¡Merlín! Tenía la misma sensación en el estómago que cuando había pedido a Pansy su mano en matrimonio.

Draco, empujado por un cierto sexto sentido, se incorporó y miró hacia la puerta. Vio como entonces Harry, mirándole de nuevo directamente a los ojos, entraba despacio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.-¿Y ahora? – Le preguntó el moreno sentándose a su lado.

.-Iremos despacio… no quiero que salgas corriendo cada vez que me acerque a ti – Harry rió.

.-Entonces… tendrás que tener mucha paciencia conmigo.

.-La tendré.

.-No te enfades pero, por ahora, hasta que esté seguro de lo nuestro, no se lo voy a contar al niño… no quiero que sufra si luego no resulta. Te tiene mucho cariño.

.-Me parece bien – Susurró a su lado. Harry se sobresaltó, perdido en sus pensamientos y la conversación no se había dado cuenta de que Draco se había acercado tanto.

.-Draco… - El rubio sonrió volviendo a acercar sus labios a los de un inseguro Harry.

.-Yo te enseñaré… ya sé que nunca has estado con otro hombre – Afirmó antes de volver a besarlo profundamente y tumbarlo de nuevo en el sofá.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente y se estiró en la cama. Draco, completamente vestido le observaba sentado a sus pies. En los tres meses que llevaban juntos, el rubio había ido ganando poco a poco, ciertos privilegios respecto a su pareja.

.-Buenos días – Saludó feliz – ¿A qué se debe tu visita a estas horas? – Estiró las manos hacia él para indicarle que se acercara. Draco no había dormido nunca con Harry en su cama. De hecho, aún no habían dormido juntos en ningún lado.

.-Quiero que te quedes conmigo – Respondió el rubio acercándose como le pedía – No quiero que me dejes solo en esta enorme casa.

.-Pero…

.-¿Dime, Harry¿Has pensado cómo vas a hacer para que nos veamos a escondidas si tú te vas al otro lado de la ciudad? – Preguntó cogiéndole de las manos. Harry miró hacia otro lado.

.-Draco yo…

.-Tienes tres alternativas… Dejarme… Irte y que con el tiempo se haga público o la tercera, quedarte conmigo.

.-Hay una cuarta… - El rubio elevó una ceja – Pero tendrás que besarme si quieres saberla.

.-Te están esperando abajo – Orión estaba con Ron y sus hijos. Habían planeado una excursión "sólo hombres" al zoo mágico para todo el día.

.-Que me beses – Draco sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de Harry que, enredando sus manos en el pelo rubio, le obligó a profundizar el beso. Una vez que le soltó, el rubio le miró sorprendido – Lo he decidido… claro que tú tienes que querer…

.-¿Te quedas? – Preguntó esperanzado.

.-No. Te vienes con nosotros – Especificó el moreno incluyendo a su hijo – Y lo hacemos público.

.-¿Quieres decirle al mundo que estás liado con otro tío?

.-Quiero gritarle al mundo que te amo, Draco.

.-Pero… - El rubio se había sonrojado de repente – Pero si ayer…

.-Ayer es pasado. Por favor… di que aceptas… di que sí.

.-Esta casa es más grande.

.-La mía es más bonita.

.-Esta está mejor situada.

.-De eso nada… Además, mi barrio es más agradable… Orión necesita estar cerca de sus amigos, no aislado del mundo. Necesita corretear libre…

.-No tienes suficientes habitaciones.

.-Una para él y otra para nosotros¿para qué más?

.-¿Quieres que compartamos habitación?

.-Y cama… y baño, cocina, armario, salón, hall… ¿Qué me dices? – Draco llevaba tantos años esperando algo así que durante unos segundos dudó si estaba realmente despierto.

.-Que sí.

.-¿Sí?

.-Sí – Harry dejó caer un poco la sábana al acercarse para besarlos de nuevo.

El rubio aprovechó para acariciarlo y, olvidando que no estaban solos, acostarse sobre él. Se sentó encima a horcajadas y, apoyando sus manos en ambos pezones morenos, se alejó un poco para observarle desde arriba.

Harry sonreía feliz, y observó la sombra borrosa que poco a poco se acercaba de nuevo a él para besarlo.

.-¡Papá! – Orión entró en tromba en la habitación seguido de tres pelirrojos de su misma edad. El niño se quedó quieto mirando a los dos hombres sin saber qué pasaba.

.-Niños – La voz de Ron sonó enfadada – Os he dicho que no subierais… - Harry se llevó la mano a la cara mientras Draco no movía un solo músculo. Ron les miró desde la puerta – Muy bonito… nosotros cuatro abajo esperando y vosotros aquí jugando – Improvisó.

.-Ron… - La voz de Harry sonó a suplica.

.-Abajo todo el mundo… Vamos piratas, es una orden… Y vosotros, dejad de jugar. Harry… el capitán pirata te ordena que te presentes en el puente de mando en… ¿10 minutos?

.-Vale – Dijo avergonzado. Escuchando como cerraba la puerta - ¡Oh¡Mierda!

.-Si pensabas hacerlo público… - Draco le besó en la punta de la nariz apartándose para dejar que se levantara y vistiera.

.-Parece que Ron no se lo ha tomado muy mal ¿verdad? – Preguntó esperanzado.

.-No… parece que no… Lo que me preocupa es cómo se lo vas a explicar a Orión.

.-Como vamos a explicárselo…

.-¿Vamos?

.-Bienvenido a mi mundo, Draco – Respondió besándole en los labios mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

--- Fin ---

Bueno, no voy a seguir ya con esta historia… hacía mucho que me entraron ganas de escribir esta segunda parte y por eso lo hice. Pero aquí termina. Bss. S.


End file.
